Alma vs Alessa
F.E.A.R. vs Slient HillTwo black haired creepy kids fight the horror to see which kid dominates the horror genre Wiz: in horror TV shows, movies, and video games, there are one thing that scarier than the genre itself Boomstick: kids, scary little kids with freaky powers. Mostly little girls Wiz: and boy these girls can scare you to death, like Alma wade, the key figure Boomstick: and aliessa gillespie, the driving force. He’s wiz and I’m boomstick Wiz: and it’s our job to anayalze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle Alma Wiz: in august in 1976, a family gave birth to a girl Boomstick: Alma wade, a demon child Wiz: Alma Wade was born to Harlan Wade and Elizabeth Wade on August 26, 1979. Alma's mother died during labor, leaving Alma alone with her father. Boomstick: For whatever reason that was never revealed, Alma was gifted with psychic powers from birth, a gift that my daddy never got me. Wiz: and as a result, she had nightmares and was affected to the negative emotions of the people around her. At the age of only three, Armacham Technology Corporation became interested in Alma because of her tremendous psychic abilities and took her into Project Paragon, where they tested her for all of her psychic ability. Boomstick: What type of lie dector test did they do? Wiz: No it wasn’t a lie detector test Boomstick: Then what type of test is it? Wiz: it’s a test for psychic powers. Alma passed all tests, and, if the very powerful psychic appear not to have any power, Boomstick: her father would work tirelessly with her until she was able to focus her powers and complete the objective. This was quite frustrating for finding the source of your daughter’s power, that’s true for a lot of us Wiz: She was experimented many times to discover the source of her powers and how they responded to external stimuli. Boomstick: When Alma was five, she began to fake all her tests scores, and they discovered that she was failing them so that the company would stop experimenting on her. I mean who wouldn’t when you’re a lab rat for many years Wiz: Sometime later, she started a fire in one of their laboratories. Armacham scientists began to have vivid nightmares, sudden mood changes, and delusions, and it was concluded that Alma was psychically attacking them. Boomstick: Wow she’s like Freddy krauger and darkrai where she can invade their nightmare and scare them to death Wiz: Soon after, Armacham made plans to keep Alma alive, but to also stop her from being able to harm their employees. In her seventh year, Alma was recruited into Armacham Technology Corporation's Project Origin with the goal of creating psychics from a psychic fore-bearer, and to prevent her from using her psychic powers against Armacham's scientists. Boomstick: Well that can help you in case you get a demon child. Wiz: Two days before her eighth birthday, she was put into a coma and locked in the Vault, a spherical structure located deep inside the secret Origin Facility, blocking her psychic abilities. Boomstick: Man she is one scary girl Wiz: there were notes that can be found in suggests Alma may have already killed one person before being put into a coma. As well, she is seen with blood on her legs when ATC guards transport her to the Vault. Boomstick: no wonder she need it protection Wiz: During the project, Alma was impregnated twice with embryos, made from her own DNA, combined with DNA samples from various Origin staffers, including Harlan Wade himself. Boomstick: How can 8-year old girl get pregnant! Wiz: She gave birth to the First Prototype, the Point Man, when she was only 15 years old, and then a second, Paxton Fettel, a year later. Boomstick: So are they her kids or no? Wiz: Alma fused her consciousness with that of Fettel when he was 10, causing the first Synchronicity Event and prompting ATC to shut down Project Origin completely and to "pull the plug" on Alma. Boomstick: because her sheer emotional torment and rage as well as her vast psionic abilities well beyond the scope of her physical presence, Alma: You can't hide from me. Wiz: Alma's psychic presence and raw consciousness continued to last long. Effectively making her a spectre, though it largely remained dormant for twenty years as it was still sealed inside the Vault with her corpse. During this time, people in the area of her corpse would feel dizzy or ill, and that part of the city was eventually abandoned. Boomstick: Because they were frightened by Alma's powers, Armacham employees shut down the facility in which her body stayed, refusing to reopen it until twenty years had passed. Wiz: Right from her first appearance, it's never quite clear if Alma is real, or if she only exists in the minds of the people seeing her. Boomstick: Bloody footprints can be found in some places where she walks, and she is visible on a CCTV monitor in the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, in the same room where Bill Moody is interrogated. Where they never got answers Wiz: Alma is seen repeatedly in often only out of the corner of the Point Man's eye, standing in the shadows or darting quickly out of sight. Her appearances are usually shown by a static radio transmission, logged as "Unknown Origin." Boomstick: Because she’s an unknown spirit Wiz: Alma is able to create a second Synchronicity Event, which caused Fettel to go rogue and take command of an army of clone soldiers known as Replicas. Boomstick: Alma tries to kill the Point Man. Despite her efforts, the Point Man survives, and Alma becomes curious about him. She begins to appear to him randomly, always watching him, but never attacking. Kind of creepy having someone watch you when you’re not looking Wiz: Fettel and Alma move to Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters. In both the wastewater plant and ATC headquarters, Boomstick: they kill everyone present, whether these people know about Project Origin and Alma or not. Alma keeps watching the Point Man, and eventually learns he is her son. Fettel is able to kidnap Alma's sister, Alice Wade, and kills her while Alma watches. So point man was her true dad. That’s pretty cool Wiz: Inside the Origin facility, Harlan Wade releases Alma's true body, now coming back to life by Alma's presence, and her appearance changes to a naked, emaciated young woman. Alma immediately kills Harlan, and then begins to walk around the facility, expelling Nightmares wherever she goes. Boomstick: That’s one crazy girl she can even make a fireball. Alma walks out of an elevator, appearing within a ball of fire. Wiz: Dr. Green is slowly driven insane by Alma's psychic powers, she is seen cowering in fear and muttering incoherently, the psychic horror having taken its toll on her sanity while Alma dances innocently with glee. Alma: Do you like to play games? Boomstick: I like seeing people in pain. Wiz: Alma's presence is felt much more in the original mostly due to her psychic connection she bears with Michael Becket, due to his unknowing part in the Harbinger program. Alma: Do you see me? Boomstick: several of the male members of Dark Signal exhibiting amounts of fixations on Alma as her psychic powers drives them into reproductive aggression as she is effectively "in heat" and seeks to have sex with one of them Wiz: She is responsible for the deaths of most of the Dark Signal squad whom she seemed to have found to be unsuitable mates, killing James Fox and Cedric Griffin with large tentacles that appear to be the roots of trees Boomstick: Likely from her memories of being on a swing before being shut away in the Vault. Wiz: She attempts to kill Foxtrot 813, a Replica soldier under the orders of Paxton Fettel. Alma's attacks on 813 strongly suggest that she wants to stop her youngest son from being reborn, Boomstick: Because why not Wiz: This demon child has a weird type of behavior Boomstick: And her world can be crazy Alma: I'm waiting for you Alessa Wiz: In a church in silent hill lived a bunch of priests Boomstick: Yeah yeah, where they study the bible and honor the lord Wiz: Well this is the opposite because they were a cult Boomstick: Oh my god, we’re studying a cult Wiz: It’s not an actual cult though Boomstick: Well one mother had a child that had demon powers Wiz: alessa Gillespie, Alessa is the daughter of Dahlia Gillespie, a priestess of a cult known as the Order that operates out of the resort town of Silent Hill. Boomstick: Any info about Alessa's father is unknown. Dahlia and Alessa lived together in a house in Silent Hill's business district. Wiz: Alessa was born with amazing supernatural mental powers, including telekinesis, levitation, premonition and astral projection. Heather also says "she could kill someone just by wishing for it." Boomstick: That gives new meaning for the phrase be careful what you wish for Wiz: Alessa was gifted with witch-like powers, which she uses to telepathically break a metal chain, wilt flowers, create an alternate reality, and give life to two doppelgangers of herself. A memo implies this could be done by projecting her desire for them to die into their body. Boomstick: The origin of Alessa’s powers is unknown, though it could be a result of the spiritual power of the land or a gift from the god of the Order. Wiz: Alessa's powers eventually led to her being outcast and lonely at Midwich Elementary School, where she was severely bullied, rejected, branded a witch, and told to go kill herself. Alessa: I wish I could play outside like the other children Boomstick: Well there is a positive because she had a friend in her childhood was Claudia Wolf, a girl a couple years younger than Alessa, who was also forced into the Order by her father Leonard. The girls understood with each other because they both came from abusive family backgrounds. Their relationship was strong, as Alessa thought of Claudia as a "little sister", despite not being directly related. Wiz: When Alessa was seven years old, Dahlia became convinced that a ritual to summon the cult's God to unleash Paradise would likely be a success if she used her daughter as its birth mother, due to the vast powers possessed by Alessa. Boomstick: Alessa was offered as a sacrifice to God by Dahlia on the second floor of their house by immolating her body. She’s like the evil stepmother from Cinderella Wiz: Despite the interfering actions of Travis Grady who heard her screaming from outside the house, the plan was a success, with Alessa becoming pregnant with the deity in embryonic form. Alessa's pain and fear began to turn into hate and this "started to change the world". Alessa had caused the flowers next to her bed to wilt and severely burned a curious nurse who peeked into her burn tent. Alessia: Perhaps it's because he doesn't want to disturb me? Even the hospital director has not come to see me much lately. I don't like the director very much, so I'm honestly quite happy Boomstick: Alessa uses astral projection to guide Travis through the town, giving him hints to help her to create the Flauros, a separated artifact that contains her powers that would restore her powers when reunited. Wiz: In this seventeen-year time span, Alessa was declared a "saint" by the Order as the "Holy Mother of God and Daughter of God". This is extremely ironic because Alessa became a saint of the very religion she despised. Boomstick: She has The Memory of Alessa, a dark emotion mimicking Heather's likeness, is encountered by Heather in Silent Hill's Lakeside Amusement Park. Wiz: On the Happy Carousel, the Memory of Alessa attacks Heather as a boss enemy, bent on ending Heather's life herself. As Alessa's rage grew out of control, her soul was split in two, and Dark Alessa, the manifestation of the dark side of Alessa's soul, appeared. Boomstick: Kind of reminds me of what happened with majin buu where he split into majin buu and kid buu Wiz: Alessa gave in to the dark side of her own soul, thus creating the Otherworld and the Fog World. All the people responsible for Alessa's suffering were then dragged into the alternate universes to be tortured and killed by the vengeful Alessa. Twenty-one years later, Alessa made a second doppelganger created from the remaining purity and goodness of her soul, a child who would eventually be named Sharon Da Silva, Boomstick: Alessa's dark side appears as a evil teenage girl, who combines with Heather, making a complete incarnation of Alessa. Dark Alessa protects Alessa's vulnerable physical body during the thirty years before Alessa's revenge is completed. Wiz: She wields many psionic powers, which she uses to warp reality, thus creating the Otherworld and many monsters under her control to torture and kill those who had wronged Alessa, including both the cultists and Alessa's classmates, who bullied her. Boomstick: Yeah this girl has some inner demons in her soul Alessa: Everyone has been in a rush for some reason since before sunrise this morning. Something about a dead person coming back to life. Does that really happen? Death Battle conculsion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Crich21